


The One Where Everyone Knows

by thestanceyg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Percy/Penelope, Established Relationship, F/M, Fleur is a good friend, Secret Relationship, background Fleur/Tonks, but everyone knows, they are terrible at hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Hermione and Bill have been keeping their relationship a secret, and he's ready to propose.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	The One Where Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> For Dres who is the best of people.

“Please?” Bill begged. “I’m desperate for help.”

“Fine,” Fleur agreed. “I’ll ask her.”

“I’ll really owe you,” Bill said with a smile, his quill back on the parchment in front of him to write up the latest after action report.

“Yes. You will.” Fleur agreed, and Bill could only imagine the price she would extract for this. “I’ll send you an owl tonight with her response.”

It took all Bill’s concentration to not continually think about what he hoped would soon be an agreement to help him pick the perfect ring for Hermione. He wanted everything to be just right for her. They had talked about it, of course, but he was fairly certain that she didn’t realize he was ready to take this step now. Hiding their relationship from their family and friends had been hard, but both of them liked their privacy. It helped that Fleur allowed him to promote the fiction they were dating as her own cover for dating Tonks. It was win-win, but it was time to move onto the next stage.

Back at home, Bill was staring at the window like it held all the answers to his life. So much so, that Hermione was starting to be offended. 

“Err, Bill?” she asked, pulling the casserole from the oven. “Are you maybe just not interested in me being over tonight? You seem pretty preoccupied. I don’t mind calling it a night right here. I’ll just take my share of dinner and head home.” She carefully placed the towel back on the oven and moved toward the plates.

“No!” he said much quicker than he maybe should have. “No, please. Stay,” he said slower this time. “It’s just that I’m waiting on important news.”

“Want to talk about it?” Hermione was unaware of anything important that was going on. It must be Gringotts related. She knew that there was always something about his work that he couldn’t speak of. Perhaps he was waiting on the next assignment. She knew he had been hoping to be on one of the high profile case teams working their way through the Death Eater properties.

“Yes, but not yet. I need more information before I bring it up with you.” 

Probably work then, she decided, relaxing a bit. “If you’re sure,” she said as his eyes darted to the window once more and she started dishing up dinner.

Bill grabbed some glasses and began pouring the wine before helping her move everything to the table. “I am. I’m sorry I’m so distracted. Tell me about your day?”

Hermione had started her apprenticeship earlier in the week, and every day seemed like a new set of interesting tidbits and intriguing academic problems that fascinated him. He loved hearing her talk about things she was passionate about, especially her work. Of course, he could probably listen to her talk about the weather and have nothing but adoration for every word that came out of her mouth. He was well aware that he was a besotted fool.

Suddenly the floo went off.

Hermione’s eyes shot to his. “Did you not close it after I came?”

“I guess not,” he said with a wince. Clearly he had been too distracted with his hopes for a positive result from Fleur and Tonks.

“Bill?” a voice called. “Are you home? I need some help.”

“Percy?” Hermione mouthed at him.

Bill shrugged and got up. 

“Yeah, Perce. I’m here.” He hoped to cut him off in the living room, but wasn’t quick enough.

Percy came into the kitchen and glanced around. “Oh! Sorry. I didn’t realize you had company.” He looked at her again. “Hermione?” he said, clearly perplexed at her presence.

She gave him a little wave. “I was just quizzing Bill over his use of arithmetic formulas in predicting the curse rebound effect on the tombs he was in in Egypt,” she said.

“Fascinating!” Percy said, perking up a bit. “Do you mind if I listen?”

Hermione wanted to groan. She should have known that Percy, someone who cared deeply about cauldron bottom thickness would be fascinated by an academic discussion. Any other Weasley would have been heading back out the door, their eyes already glazing over, but not Percy.

“Sure, but I think you mentioned needing help with something?” Hermione said, trying to get them back on track and away from her flimsy excuse for being there.

“Right!” he said, taking a seat at the table and looking back at Bill. “I want to propose to Penelope, but I don’t know how.”

“Oh!” Bill said, surprised that this was what his brother had come to him for. “Err, why me? I haven’t proposed to anyone.”

Percy waved this away. “Everyone knows it’s just a matter of time for you and Fleur.” He looked around the flat. “Say, where is she?”

“At her flat?” Bill said, unsure why this was a question. Then he remembered that everyone thought she was over most nights, a lie he had perpetuated to try and keep people from popping over. “She’s working on a tricky bit of curse breaking in the morning and wanted to head to bed early.”

“Ahh,” Percy said, nodding his head. He could appreciate that sort of forethought. “So, have you thought about how you’re going to ask? How do you pick the right ring? I’m at a loss here.”

“Oh,” Bill said, uncomfortable with this conversation because that’s exactly what he had just been working on. “Well, you see, it helps to think about what the woman you love would want to hear and how she would want to hear it. For example, if you were Harry, I’d be telling you to make it loud and public because that’s what Ginny would love. As for the ring, it helps to ask a friend to go with you, one that knows her taste but also can keep a secret. They can clue you into things like her favorite stones or whether she prefers gold or platinum. But what’s most important is that everything comes from the heart and is done with her at the front of your mind. You can’t go wrong if you do that.”

He desperately wanted to look over at Hermione to see how she was taking this, but didn’t trust himself to not respond to whatever face she might make..

Percy, meanwhile, was nodding. “That makes sense.” He turned to Hermione. “You’ve been hanging out with Penny lately, would you feel comfortable giving me some ring advice?”

Now Bill did look at Hermione. He hadn’t realized that the two of them had been talking. 

Hermione blushed. “I can help, but are you sure you don’t want to ask Audrey? I know she’s closer with Penelope than I am.”

Percy shook his head. “It’s actually kind of awkward between us at the moment.”

“What happened?” Hermione hadn’t heard anything about a falling out between the two friends.

“Errr…Audrey tried to ask me out and was surprised when I said no. She claims that she didn’t know I was dating Penelope, but when I told Penny about all of it, she got this look on her face that told me Audrey did know. It was really awkward, and the two of them aren’t talking at the moment.”

“How long ago was that? Penelope didn’t say anything when we went to lunch last time.”

Percy scratched the back of his neck in an awkward fidget. “Err, last week.”

“Last week?!” Hermione gasped.

“You two have been together for nearly nine months!” Bill exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know,” Percy said, blowing out his breath. “So, what do you think Hermione? Will you help?”

“Of course I will,” she said with determination. “Penelope and I are having lunch at the end of the week. I’ll talk to her a bit and try to get a feel for her preferences.”

“Thanks,” Percy said, relieved. “I was hoping to ask at Christmas, but I’m willing to wait if it makes things perfect.”

Hermione smiled at him. “That’s really sweet of you Percy. I promise to do my best to help you and make your hopes for Christmas come true.”

Bill sat back in his seat, unsure what to do. He was planning on a Christmad proposal himself, but he refused to steal the thunder from his brother. It didn’t help that everyone thought he was with Fleur and not Hermione, and that no one realized they had been together for roughly two years now. He’d have to rethink everything. Though, if Tonks was still willing, he was absolutely going to go ahead with the ring shopping. He could always hold onto it. Maybe a New Years proposal would be a better idea.

Percy excused himself so Hermione and Bill could finish dinner, but Bill wasn’t as hungry as he had been. He needed to rethink his entire plan. 

“Do you think we need to come clean to everyone?” he asked.

Hermione considered for a moment before saying, “Maybe. But we can’t do it at Christmas. I won’t overshadow Percy and Penelope.”

Bill just nodded. What else could he do?

Meanwhile, Percy returned to his apartment with Penelope waiting on him. “Well?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Hermione was there, but I didn’t catch them at anything. I thought for sure I would have.”

Penelope frowned. “It’s getting ridiculous. I don’t know exactly when they started, but it’s been at least a year. How long do you think they’ll keep trying to sneak around before coming clean?”

“I can’t decide if they’ve just gotten lazy about sneaking around or if they’re just waiting on one of us to call them out on how obviously they are together.” That seemed plausible, and the twins seemed likely to do just that if they got fed up with this joke of a charade.

“We need to tell the others. Hopefully they’ll have some idea.”

Percy shrugged. It was best everyone stayed informed. “I even tried to ask him about proposing to Fleur, and it was very clear he’s given the idea of a proposal some thought. How do you get that far without letting us all know who you really love?”

“Well, we all do know,” Penny pointed out.

Percy had to nod his agreement at that. “Oh, also, I might have told them about Audrey.”

Penelope looked like she had smelled something bad. “I really thought she was my friend.”

“Well, if it helps, Hermione was really upset on your behalf. I think she’s definitely a good friend for you.”

Penelope smiled. “I like her too. I’ll just have to see if I can get her to trip up. We’ll see what happens at lunch on Thursday.”

Percy smiled. His Penelope was perfect.

The next morning Fleur found Bill at work. “Sorry about last night,” she said. “Tonks ended up having to work late and I didn’t get a chance to talk to her until this morning. She’s not one hundred percent sure she’s the right person to help, but she’s willing. All you have to do is set it up.”

“I thought between the two of you, you would know what kind of ring she would want, and Tonks can look like her so it keeps our cover.”

“I think this is a ridiculous plan, but be it on your head,” Fleur said with a toss of her hair.

Bill’s brow scrunched. “Why is this ridiculous? I just want to get the best ring for her.”

“It’s ridiculous because you are still hiding from your family and most of your friends. How are you going to explain getting engaged when no one knows you’re together?”

Bill had to agree that this was a good point. “It’s just…” he trailed off trying to figure out how to explain it.

“Just that your mother is an overbearing harridan and your younger brother both thinks she belongs to him but also won’t date her or let anyone else?”

Bill swallowed. That would be about all of it.

“Doesn’t she deserve better than this? Are you unable to stand up to your mother? To put your brother in his place? Are you ashamed to be with her?” Fleur pressed on.

“Of course not!” 

“Then act like it,” Fleur said, holding eye contact until she was sure that he had gotten the hint. This had gone on long enough. She might have set them up and made sure that they didn’t know who the other was because she didn’t want either coming into the friendship with preconceived notions, but just because their innocent beginnings were in the shadows didn’t mean that the entirety of their relationship had to be as well. Besides, Hermione had been kind to her and had even set her up with Tonks, and she owed the little brainy witch for both of those things. She had started to repay her by setting up their little anonymous pen pal exchange, but it was time for her to kick Bill into gear and get him to treat her like his most prized possession. Because she was. 

* * *

Fleur would be interested in knowing that Penelope Clearwater was starting to feel the same way. She and Hermione had struck up their unlikely friendship when the basilisk had petrified them, and it had just sort of continued on. Hermione was surprisingly easy to study with, and they had spent hours in the library just quietly sharing a table. When Penelope had graduated, Hermione had been a shockingly good correspondent. She had made a point of writing every other week, checking up on Penelope, asking all sorts of questions about her life post Hogwarts, and cheering her on every time something good happened. Umbridge made their letters nearly dry up, but Hermione was back to a faithful writer as soon as she had gotten out of the infirmary. And again the war sort of stopped their exchange, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, it had been Penelope sitting in the stacks helping Hermione research if there was a way to help her parents. It was Penelope who was there when Hermione realized it was permanent. And it was Hermione who pushed Penelope to say yes to Percy, something she owed the little witch for. Which was why she was so annoyed to see that Hermione was once again taking a backseat like she somehow deserved to be a secret. Though, having been the focus of Molly Weasley’s matrimonial intentions, she was certain that she understood in part why Hermione and Bill had been hiding themselves. But, at this point, she was pretty sure even Molly had cottoned onto something going on.She knew most of the brothers and friends were aware. Perhaps only Ron was unaware, and, honestly, she hoped it stayed that way for the foreseeable future. That was something they should discuss at the next family meeting. How to keep Ron under control when this came out.

“Have you ever thought about it?” Hermione asked, bringing her back to the conversation.

“Sorry, I was woolgathering for a moment. Thought about what?”

“Getting married? The ring? The dress? The venue? The groom?” The last question was asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Oh you know who I currently imagine at the end of the aisle,” Penny laughed.

“Of course. Adrien Pucey. How could I forget that crush?”

Penelope smacked her arm. “I told you that in confidence. Also, that was five years ago you brat!”

“Well you’re the one that fell for the Slytherin Adonis!”

“You know, only Gryffindors were opposed to dating Slytherins. Ravenclaw was too smart to limit ourselves like that.”

“You know that’s not how it was.”

“Oh right,” Penelope said with a smirk. “How could I forget about your snake crush. What was his name again? Theo Nott?”

Hermione groaned. “He was the only Slytherin that never called me a name and who spent almost as much time in the library as I did. It’s not like I had high standards back then.”

“Oh? I was under the assumption that he actually met your high standards and that you still had high standards. Still so high that you’re not seeing anyone.”

Hermione squirmed a bit, and Penelope wondered if she might finally have worn her friend down into admitting she was seeing someone.

“It’s not that. It’s just, well, who sees me as dateable? It’s not like anyone’s lining up to date me.”

Penelope stared at her friend. She knew that at least part of why no one was lining up was because it was the worst kept secret that she was already spoken for, but, beneath that, she could see that there was some hesitation, some belief that maybe she really wasn’t dateable. She was at a loss for how to deal with this.

“Of course you’re datable. You’re just intimidating. You’re smart and beautiful and an Order of Merlin holder. Men are probably afraid of being shot down. You know how long it took Percy to ask me out, and I don’t have nearly the list of intimidating facts that you do.”

Hermione frowned. “Maybe.”

Penelope straightened up. “Of course I’m right. In fact, we’re going to go window shopping. Right now. We’re going to pick out rings and dresses and flowers because someday soon someone is going to see your value and you’re going to need to be ready with all these answers.

“I think it’s more likely for you to be needing those answers in the near future,” Hermione said with a smile. She was pleased about how this had turned around. She had fallen into a bit of a funk with the turn the conversation had taken, but now she was back on track. She might even be able to tell Percy exactly which ring his lovely girlfriend preferred. She couldn’t believe her luck! And, there was no way Penny would think she had been manipulated into the situation because she had suggested it herself.

“I’ll pay for lunch and then we can go,” Hermione said, waving down the waiter.

Their first stop was a bridal shop. Hermione had mentioned that Penelope was close to an engagement and suddenly they were browsing the dresses with helpful hints from the shop assistants. The women were well aware that there would be no purchases today, but neither woman was looking at cheap dresses. If they made an impression now, hopefully they would be back to spend their galleons. Penelope had fallen in love with a dress that had the barest hint of pink in it, and Hermione had to agree that it looked stunning on her. Hermione diligently took down the information on the dress, certain that she would be coming back later with her friend to purchase it. They even chatted about soft shimmery gold dresses for the bridesmaids, which Penelope liked a lot. She wouldn’t leave though without Hermione also finding a dress. Hermione actually gravitated toward the less conventional dresses and found herself falling for a champagne colored dress with a black floral lace overlay. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she couldn’t stop looking at the dress. Penelope gushed and suggested black bridesmaids dresses, and Hermione had to agree it would look very classy. Plus, she knew that if she did it right, her friends would be able to wear the dresses again. A simple alteration could take a longer dress to something shorter and flirtier for the quintessential perfect little black dress for her friends.

They followed up the dresses with rings. Hermione was drawn to the colored stones while Penelope seemed to go straight for the diamonds. Hermione was impressed by the pear shaped diamond that Penelope kept coming back to. It was simple and elegant and definitely seemed to encapsulate everything her friend was. Penelope was looking over her shoulder as she examined gemstones she didn’t even know the name of when they heard the bell on the door. She didn’t bother looking to see who entered. While she did have some concerns that the Prophet would have a field day with the idea of her in a jewelry shop, it would be easy enough to pass it off for what it really was. 

Except the clerk drew in a shocked breath which was never good. Hermione looked up from the case to see herself with Bill. Penelope looked between her and the other her, clearly as confused as Hermione felt.

“Well this is awkward,” not her said.

“I’ll say,” Hemione agreed. “How’d you make my hair look that good? I need to know your secrets.”

Penelope looked at her, incredulous. “You want hair care tips from someone impersonating you?” She almost tacked on “and with your boyfriend too!” but luckily she held her tongue.

“Oh, I’m certainly interested in that part too, but if it’s polyjuice I’m more likely to find out who it is by waiting them out than outright asking.”

Other her laughed. “Not polyjuice, Mi.”

Hermione looked over at Bill. “Err, no offense, but why are you here with someone pretending to be me?”

Bill himself had been shocked to see his plan blow up in his face so spectacularly. Why was Hermione here?

“I’m here looking at…jewelry,” he said, unsure if he wanted to properly finish that sentence. Did he want her to know that he was looking at rings for her? That he was looking at rings at all?

“I’m just helping him look for a ring for Fleur,” not her said.

Hermione just stared at Bill, her mind going a mile a minute. She had put together that he was probably with Tonks, but now she was wondering if Tonks was looking for Fleur or if he was looking for her. And if he was looking for her, how did she feel about it? Surprisingly okay, though still a little curious about how they would be hiding an engagement from everyone. It was already exhausting keeping their dating secret. They had been almost caught so many times already.

“I see,” was all she could find it in herself to say. What else was there to say. “And Tonks looks like me because…?”

“That’s actually a great question,” Tonks said, becoming herself once more. “Why did you ask me to look like Hermione?”

Bill couldn’t believe how this entire thing had blown up in his face. He had asked her to look like Hermione to help throw people off the trail of who he was really buying for, but now that was gone. Though, looking at it, he realized that he could have had Tonks as herself and no one would have thought twice about that. He was such an idiot.

“I have a reason,” he said, trying to think what he could actually say, “ and that reason is…err…because I’m an idiot that didn’t think things through.”

Tonks just laughed. Penelope couldn’t help the giggle that escaped from her looking at how flummoxed Bill seemed to be. She decided to break this awkwardness. “Well, Hermione and I were daydreaming about rings, so we came looking. I pointed out that I loved that one,” she indicated a case nearby, “while Hermione was just about to show me which she liked. I hope you find Fleur the perfect ring.” 

Penny grabbed Hermione and pulled her back to look at the case they had been perusing before Bill had entered. They looked for a few minutes while Bill and Tonks wandered to a case further away. Finally Hermione pointed out an emerald cut alexandrite. 

“I think that one. I like how it’s purple and blue, and even a little green. I don’t know. Purple and green were my parents favorite colors and blue is mine. It just feels right. Like I’m still honoring them even though they don’t know it.”

Penelope gave Hermione’s hand a tight squeeze in understanding. “Let’s go look at flowers,” she said softly, pulling her friend away. As they passed Bill and Tonks, she whispered,” Third row, second from left. Don’t screw this up, Weasley.”

Bill looked at her startled, but didn’t have a chance to say anything as they were already out the door. 

Tonks looked at Bill. “This was a stupid idea and we just got lucky. I’d take the girl’s advice if I were you.”

“But…but why would she tell me that?”

“Maybe because she’s onto you?” Tonks said bluntly.

Bill looked at the door, suddenly terrified. “You think?” he asked, swallowing hard.

Tonks looked carefully at Bill. “It doesn’t matter. She told us which one Hermione liked. Maybe she was hoping you would pass it onto your idiot brother. He’s definitely the type to have not dated a girl at all and propose out of the blue. Perhaps you can tell him this is the ring she wants.” Tonks tapped the case with her nail just above where Hermione’s pick was nestled.

Bill looked up at the saleslady and nodded. “I’d like to see this one.”

The saleslady smiled.

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow was always an ordeal. Hermione came from a small and quiet family. While she enjoyed all the love and joy and just warmth of the Weasley family, sometimes the volume was too much, which was how she ended up outside where, shockingly, Penelope and Percy also were. Hermione was just standing on the porch while the couple was further afield, underneath one of the first trees in the orchard. She felt arms slip around her as she watched Percy get down on one knee in the snow and hold out a box.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she whispered.

“It is,” Bill agreed, his mouth right next to her ear. “Someday that will be us.”

Hermione smiled. “I hope so.” 

Bill kissed the side of her neck as she watched Penelope’s hand go to her mouth and vigorously nod her head yes. Percy was beaming brightly as he stood and took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

Suddenly the back door slammed open and Bill jerked away from her.

“Well hello there,” George said, a laugh in his voice. “I was just looking for you, Bill. Didn’t expect to see Hermione too. What are you two up to out here?”

“Nothing,” Bill said quickly.

“I came out for some quiet,” Hermione said.

“And I needed a little fresh air. It was getting a bit crowded in there.”

“Betcha don’t mind crowding when it’s with the right person,” Geroge said with a leer.

They were saved from having to respond by Penelope grabbing Hermione’s hand and hugging her tightly. “I know you told him which one I liked.”

“Of course I did,” Hermione said, smiling as their hug ended. “He wanted you to have exactly what you wanted and I knew just how to help make sure that happened.”

“Congratulations,” Bill said, holding out his hand to shake Percy’s. 

“Let’s go tell mom!” George said gleefully. “Goodness knows she doesn't think there’s enough love going around. You better watch out Mione, once she sees this rock she’s going to be determined to make sure all her kids are paired off, and last I heard Ron’s single again.”

Hermione groaned, but then a thought struck her. She grabbed onto George’s elbow. “So are you, Georgie-boy. So I’m going to stick with you for the rest of the night so she doesn’t think Ron and I are a good idea.”

Bill laughed at George’s bewildered face.

“And we are?” he asked.

“Well you’re certainly smarter than Ron. I’ve seen what goes into your pranks. In fact I was just thinking the other day about your daydream charms. I think I might have an idea to increase their potency while decreasing the drooling side effect.”

George’s other hand clapped down on top of the one she had wrapped around his arm. “Oh, I definitely want to hear more about that, and keeping Mom off your back for the night is definitely payment enough. I promise not to leave your side even for a moment tonight. I shall shield you from all matchmaking that isn’t with me!”

Both Hermione and Bill missed the amused smirk he shot at Penelope and Percy as Hermione was too busy shooting Bill a “sorry” look.

“Inside for everyone!” George continued. “Say Bill, when is Fleur supposed to get here anyway? Isn’t it kind of odd that your long time girlfriend didn’t come to Christmas with you?”

“She’s in France with her family.”

“Then why aren’t you there?” Percy asked. “I was with Penny’s family all last night.”

Bill sighed. “Because I think we’re breaking up,” he said. He’d need to not be with Fleur anymore if he was going to stop hiding Hermione.

“What?” Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Bill suddenly realized that she might have thought he meant he was about to break up with her. Shit. He was such an idiot. How could he fix this?

“I don’t know that we are, but she wanted to see her family and didn’t want me there, so I let her go,” he finally said. Which was kind of true. She _was_ visiting family. It just was that there was no reason for him to be there. Because he wasn’t dating her. Never had been. In fact, Tonks was there with her.

Hermione plastered a large fake smile on her face and pulled on George’s arm. “Right. Shall we head inside? There’s happy news to share!”

George allowed her to pull him along. He squeezed her hand gently. “I think you’re reading into the situation wrong,” he whispered. 

She shot him a quizzical look.

“I think,” George said as they moved back into the noisy living room, “that he’s maybe ready to step out of the shadow of Fleur.”

Hermione was certain that she looked positively gobsmacked by what George was implying, but she didn’t have long to contemplate it because soon there was a lot of screeching and excited chatter as Penelope showed off her new ring.

* * *

Bill was certain this was it. He was going to ask her. Tonight. And then they could work out how to tell the family. But he was going to ask her and they were going to enjoy it alone before springing “surprise! We’re engaged!” on the unsuspecting Weasley family.

Unsuspecting. Well, he thought so, anyway. Most of them, he thought. There was a chance Penelope had figured it out, but she wasn’t a Weasley yet, so she didn’t count. Right?

Enough thoughts about her. Tonight was about him and Hermione. They were enjoying the party at the twins shop. As it drew closer to midnight, everyone was making their way out onto the street to watch the fireworks display that Fred and George had designed, but Bill had first pulled Hermione into a closet and then up onto the roof.

“I wanted to ring in the New Year with just us.”

Hermione smiled. “I think that’s a very sweet idea.”

He heard the people below begin the countdown. “I also wanted it to be just us for this.” She looked at him quizzically until he got down on one knee. “Hermione, I know that we started out sneaking around because neither of us wanted to share this with anyone else. But I was never ashamed of you or us. In fact, more than once I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. And tonight, I’m hoping that you might be convinced to make this a permanent arrangement. I love you so much that I feel like I might burst every time I’m with you. I’m tired of hiding. I’m tired of not showing you off. I love you, and I want everyone to know. WIll you marry me?” He held out the little box in his hands and watched as she started to cry.

“Yes!” she exclaimed just as the fireworks started. “One hundred times, yes. I love you so much Bill and I’m ready for everyone to know.”

He smiled, getting up and slipping the ring onto her finger before placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her. The sounds of everyone cheering as the fireworks ended sounded much closer than he was expecting.

“Finally!” Harry yelled, causing them to break apart and look toward the voice. There was an entire crowd of people including at least half of the people that had been at the party.

“Err, hi,” Hermione said with a small wave.

“We have been waiting forever for you guys to come clean,” Ginny grouched. “You’re terrible at hiding.”

“Also, we really need to know when you got together. We have a small pool going on the actual amount of time. We’re wondering if some of the times we thought we caught you out were just wishful thinking, though for sure the last five months we’ve all known.”

“All of you?” Bill asked, flabbergasted.

“Yup!” rang out in several voices.

“Hurry up with the date already. I want my money,” Ron shouted.

“Err, we’ve been together two years, three months, and six days,” Hermione answered.

Bill beamed at her for knowing the exact amount of days, just like he did.

“HAH!” a voice from the back shouted. “Pay up you wankers!”

“Who won?” Bill asked, looking through the crowd. 

George sighed. “Neville. And we’ll never live this down.”

Neville pushed his way up front and pulled Hermione into a big hug. “Congratulations you two. I guessed two years and all those jerks thought there was no way, but I know your real smile, Hermione, and I’ve seen you give it to Bill more than anyone else.” 

There were boos from the crowd that all thought they knew the pair fairly well.

Neville leaned in closer and then added, “Also I caught you snogging on the roof two new years ago, and made sure no one else wandered up. You’re welcome.”

Bill laughed and clapped Neville on the back.

Hermione looked out to the crowd. “Were we truly that obvious?”

“Yes!” the crowd roared back.

“But you still have to tell mom,” Percy yelled at them.

“Damn,” Bill said.

“Indeed,” Hermione agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic did NOT go where I was planning. There is like....5K of other stuff. But Hermione and Bill were like, "Sorry, no. This is your fic now and none of that other stuff fits or works." Anyway, even though it wasn't what I planned, I still like it and hope you did as well.


End file.
